The Silver Bow
by Skia Daughter of the Shadows
Summary: Two rivals have to go on a quest together, no one elso allowed. What will happen? Nico/Thalia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick said if I win contests with him, I will own PJO and HOO. But he still owns it until the first one. **

**Thalia's POV**

"Girls! There is a meeting that I must attend at Olympus, so Thalia will be in charge. All of you will be brought to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow by my brother," Lady Artemis said, while she assembled us for a meeting around the campfire.

The hunters groaned at the sound of Apollo's name, which seemed to amuse Lady Artemis.

"Now, I want all of you to be at your best behavior. I don't want to hear any complaints from Chiron at all," Lady Artemis said firmly.

"Yes my Lady," the hunters and I said in unison, as Lady Artemis waved her hand and dismissed us to pack our things and get ready for bed.

I was secretly screaming with excitement inside my mind. I was just so excited to visit camp again! It was like my second home, but the others huntresses hated camp. They thought that all males were inconsiderate, useless, and idiotic.

Anyways, I should probably introduce myself. I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, and the Lieutenant of Artemis. You probably know me as the girl who was turned into a tree and was brought back to life by the Golden Fleece. Blah blah blah, gods, I sound like Mr. D.

Lady Artemis told us that we were to be ready to leave early tomorrow morning. I packed all of my stuff into a duffel bag, said goodnight to Artemis and the other huntresses, and finally went to sleep.

At dawn, I woke up from the sound of Apollo and Artemis bickering. Oh joy! How many times do they have to argue anyways? This is just great! I rolled my eyes, and listened to whatever they were arguing about.

"But little sis, I saw it! My oracle did as well! I'm sorry, but it will happen no matter what you try to do."

"First of all Apollo, if you value your immortal life then I suggest for you to NOT call me your little sis! My hunters will never fall for a boy!" Lady Artemis hissed. "I doubt that my trustworthy…."

That's all I heard because Lord Apollo cut off her sentence saying they could be heard or something, I sighed. Well, there's no point in going back to sleep since I was going to have to get up soon anyways. I put on black skinny jeans, my Green Day T-shirt, a pair of converse and my usual black eyeliner. Once I was done, I walked around the camp and woke up the rest of the hunters and told them to get ready because we are leaving soon. I walked outside to wait for them, as they got ready. Once Lady Artemis saw me, she strode back into her tent and shut the flap, leaving me outside alone with the cool breezy air. I wonder what that whole conversation was about. Lady Artemis usually says good morning to me everyday. My thoughts were cut short when Lord Apollo approached me.

"Hello sweetheart, I see you are excited to get to camp," he smirked as I glared at him. I wanted to slap the stupid smirk off his face, but shook that thought out of my head and bowed respectfully.

"Lord Apollo, I think Lady Artemis would be excited to hear about your flirting with her huntresses. But other than that, yes I am excited very excited to go to camp." Now it was my turn to smirk back at him, as his face fell at the threat I held out against him.

"Cut the formality crap Thalia, just call me Apollo," he said as he smiled that stupid smile of his. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you were single." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh but sweetheart I know your dirty little secret with the son of Hades!" He said with a wink, while he walked away, leaving me there with my mouth wide open with shock. Kayla, one of my closest friends in the hunt went up to me and laughed.

"Thals why the face? What did Lord Apollo want with you?" Kayla asked.

It took me a couple more minutes before I snapped out of my shock. "Huh? Oh, uh … nothing just the usual flirting," I said, leaving out the son of Hades part.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to tell you we are all ready." She said.

"Ok, thanks," I replied, desperate to change the topic.

I told all the hunters to form a straight line by Apollo's sun chariot or car as he likes to call it. Lady Artemis was arguing with her brother about who was better at archery. I smirked, Lady Artemis is so going to win this.

"Okay sweethearts enter my awesome car in a straight line!" Apollo said in his stupid sing song voice. "Hahaha hey sis," Apollo said, while Lady Artemis just glared at him. "I need someone for shot gun so I'll take Thalia ok?"

"Why?" I whined like a 4 year old. Gods how mature am I?

"Hah! Cause I said so that's why," Apollo said with triumph.

"Lady Artemis? Please?" I begged desperately.

"Sorry Thalia I'm afraid you'll have to ride shot gun with my brother."

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms and pouted.

Suddenly Lady Artemis put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am afraid you'll just have to deal with it Thalia. I'm sorry. Goodbye okay?"

I nodded my head and said goodbye back to her as I climbed into Apollo's car. That is not how she usually says goodbye I thought to myself. She just waves and says see you later; she's never like that. I looked outside for the last time. Artemis looked like she was crying. Apollo gave her one last hug, and closed the doors.

"Who's ready to go to camp?" Apollo said happily. When nobody answered him, he just started the engine and drove straight up into the sky. I tried my best not to look out the windows because of my fear of heights. Once I made sure that no one was paying attention to Apollo and I, I turned slightly in my seat to talk to him.

"Lord Apollo?" I sighed, no answer just another stupid smirk

"Apollo?" I growled.

"Yes Thalia? What does the pretty girl need help with?" I rolled my eyes and sighed

"First, I am not that pretty, and second can you please not tell anyone about …" I lowered my voice a bit. "A certain son of Hades? Thanks."

"Yes you are pretty Thalia! As your awesome big brother, I promise … wait no, I swear on the river Styx not tell anyone about your dirty little secret."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I knew that he meant it. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, while he just laughed at nothing in particular.

"Thanks Apollo"

"Anything for a pretty girl!" He said.

After about twenty minutes, we started to descend lower and lower until the car landed on the ground.

"Alright everybody! We're here!" Apollo said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick beat me in a hocky game, so unfotunatley, he stil owns PJO and HOO.**

**Thalia's POV**

While we were in Apollo's sun chariot, I had a flashback of the day I first arrived at the hunt as its new lieutenant. The very day that Kayla became one of my closest friends.

_***Flashback***_

_Dare I admit it; I was scared, and nervous. It was that day when I, Thalia Grace, felt like crying. Well on the inside, but on the outside I remained that tough, brick wall that I always was. My face showed a mask of happiness, as well as care freeness. I was going to the hunt, officially meet my sisters and tell them that Zoë Nightshade, their former lieutenant was dead, and that I was the new lieutenant. I was positive that they wouldn't like me, definitely not after I had said no to them before. I sighed; this was too much for me … with Nico and everything else. Lady Artemis and I stopped._

"_Thalia, we are here. Do not worry; I am sure that the hunters will like you." Lady Artemis said to me reassuringly._

_All I could do was nod solemnly at the goddess. We entered the camp and sure enough, every one of the hunters were glaring at me. They all started asking questions regarding my presence, and where Zoë was at the same time. It was obvious that Lady Artemis was distressed; there was no way for her to hide her pain from losing Zoë. Lady Artemis sighed, then looked at one of the hunters … Jennifer. I had met her before, back then when the hunters had attempted to recruit me. At that time, she was one of the newest members of the hunt._

"_Jennifer, where is Kayla?" Lady Artemis asked. "I have something very important to announce."_

"_She is in the bathroom. I will call her and see if she is done. If you do not mind me asking," She said as she smiled at Lady Artemis, and then glared at me, "What is she doing here?" Artemis clearly looked disappointed._

"_Jennifer, you will NOT address Thalia in that manner, or I will have to punish you."_

"_Yes Lady Artemis," Jennifer said as she bowed, then walked away to get Kayla. I swear I could have heard her mutter something along the lines of "stupid Zeus kid" about me but I chose to ignore her. Artemis had me sit on a log and all the other huntresses sit on another log across from me. A couple of minutes later, I saw Jennifer walk in with a girl who looked perky, or just really, really happy. She was practically skipping with each step. The girl plopped down on the log next to me with a huge smile on her face._

"_Hi, my name is Kayla and I'm a mortal who can see through the mist!" She said, while she bounced up and down on the log. "What's your name and who are you?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus," I said as she giggled._

"_Ooh! That's so cool!"_

_I heard Lady Artemis clear her throat behind us, but she looked happy that I was at least getting along with someone._

"_Hello girls, I know that you have a lot of questions for me." Lady Artemis said. "I will answer not all, but most of them." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Zoë, is in peace now, she is with the stars, the stars which she had always loved."_

_Everyone knew what that meant. They all looked sad, those who knew Zoë were crying, while others who weren't that close sill bowed their heads for the hunt's loss._

"_Thalia is here because she is now going to take the place of Zoë, and is now the new lieutenant."_

_Everyone gasped, and started screaming all at once. I could hear the hunters saying "Why?" "She will never take her place!" But worst of all "Why would you give her another chance? She already said no! For a boy before!" Well the last one was from Jennifer so I just yelled back at her._

"_The past is in the past, GET OVER IT!"_

_Lady Artemis looked at everyone, clearly not amused. She cleared her throat and there was utter silence at the goddess's command. "If any of you have problems or want to ask me about something, my tent is always open." With that said, all of the hunters, walked into Lady Artemis's tent, leaving Kayla and I outside._

_I was surprised that Kayla didn't follow the other hunters into the Lady's tent. I was even more surprised when she hugged me tightly._

"_I'm glad you're the new lieutenant," she whispered to me. "Although what happened to Zoë is a pity." She let go of me and smiled. "I hope that you could become my new friend," she said as she giggled._

_I laughed along with her. "Yeah, I hope so too."_

_***End of flashback***_

**Thalia's POV**

We said our thanks to Apollo and walked up the Half-Blood hill to get to Camp. Once we got to the top, I saw Annabeth sitting down against my tree, reading a book probably on architecture. Ecstatic to see my best friend, I told the hunters to inform Chiron of our arrival.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran toward the tree.

"Thalia!" She said when she looked up from her book to see me running full speed at her. "Oh my Gods, how long are you staying here at Camp? How are you? I missed you so much!" The words seemed to jumble out of her mouth, which is very rare for a child of Athena. They usually say everything like it's a speech.

We hugged each other, and then finally let go after a couple of minutes. "I see you're excited to see me," I said. "To answer your list of questions, first of all, I don't know how long we're going to stay here at Camp, second of all, I'm fine." I said with a big smile on my face. "Lastly, I've missed you too Annabeth." Without turning around, I could already sense someone running towards us. Well actually, you wouldn't need a hunter's senses to figure out that it was Percy. He was so clumsy! I could hear a bunch of twigs snapping before he reached us.

"Hey wise girl, I was hoping we could go swimming?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it.

"Please?" He added.

I laughed at the two of them, and he finally looked at me blankly before realizing that I was there.

"Oh! Hey Thalia!" Percy said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Pinecone face, what are you doing here?"

You see, Percy and I got have gotten a lot closer, but we still have our signature fights … well, a lot of them. He's like a brother to me.

"Well the hunt's here," I replied with a 'well duh' tone.

"Ohh," was all Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him, while shaking her head. "You are such a seaweed brain! Why else would Thalia be here?"

"Well, I'm your seaweed brain! How am I supposed to know these things?" He said playfully, and kissed Annabeth full on the lips.

"Okay lovebirds, I'm going to go now." I said.

"No!" Percy yelled.

"And why not?" I asked.

Percy being the idiot he is tried to give me a very dumb excuse of why I should stay with him and Annabeth. You know, he could have just said he missed his dear and lovely cousin. Sheesh!

"Uhh cause um oh! Yeah, because you haven't said hi to Nico yet."

I flinched once _his_ name was said. I hate the fucking kid.

"I heard my name," someone said.

We looked over at where the sound of the voice came from, and there he stood, the devil himself. I glared at him, and once he turned his head realized I was there, he glared back at me with equal loathing.

"Wow" Percy whistled, "Why is there so much tension here?"

Nico and I both glared at that kelp for brains. Being the man that he claims to be, he shrieked, and hid behind his girlfriend. Once he was in his "safety zone", Nico and I went back to glaring at each other.

"Dead boy" I sneered at him.

Nico pretended not to care and ignored me. I HATE HIM! HIS NERVE TO IGNORE ME AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED! He shadow travelled and half a second after he did I struck a huge lightning at the spot he was just standing in. I angrily stormed to the Artemis cabin leaving Annabeth and Percy with their mouths wide open like a bunch of idiots.

Once I reached the cabin, I swung open the door, and slammed the door so hard that it almost fell off the hinges. All the huntresses that were in the cabin looked at me with questioning faces, but knew better to ask me anything when I was in this kind of mood. I jumped face down on my bunk and fell asleep thinking of my past and its secrets that kept on haunting me.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh my Gods! Thalia almost hit Nico with a huge lightning strike. I wonder what's going on between those two. I mean they just saw each other and already start glaring? It seemed very unusual and weird to me.

"Hey, Seaweed brain? What do you think is going on with Thalia and Nico?" he smirked

"Wow, I am shocked my wise girl doesn't know?" He fake gasped, while and I hit his head. "Ow! See this is why I am losing my smarticles! I don't know okay? Something just seemed wrong. Ow! Stop hitting me!" I laughed at his antics.

"You idiot there is no such thing as smarticles!"

"Let's go swimming now," he said.

"Sure," I said. Once those 4 letters escaped my mouth, he ran to the beach like a 3-year-old boy. While I chased after Percy, I couldn't help but swear to myself that I would eventually figure out what was going on between Thalia and Nico, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick beat me in a soccer game, so his still owns PJO and HOO. I'm gonna own it one day! But from this chapter on, this is the disclaimer for all of them. I'm not writing anymore freaking disclaimers.**

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up to Kayla's shaking me like there's no tomorrow, she looked happy, well she was always happy but she seemed happier? Like she just achieved something really good…

"What do you want Kayla?" I mumbled. "I was just sleeping."

"Chiron is calling an emergency meeting and told me to call you."

"An emergency meeting? Okay then thanks Kay." I stood up and left the cabin, walking briskly over to the Big House. I laughed silently to myself, what an appropriate name. I saw Annabeth and Percy on their way to the Big House as well. Since there was nobody else in sight, I walked over to join both of them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Thalia!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison. I thought it was rather … weird how they both said it in the same time. Oh well that's love I guess, it was something that I will never understand as a hunter. I sighed at the bad memories.

"Do you know what the meeting's about?" I asked.

"Well, I do have some theories," Annabeth said. "But there's no time to explain, we're already late." I sprinted after Annabeth and Percy into the Big House, but with my rotten luck, there were no seats left except for the one right next to none other than Nico. Ugh! I tried leaning as far as possible from him, which obviously, everyone noticed. They stared at the two of us like we had problems or something. Well, actually we kind of do, I thought to myself. Soon I was getting annoyed at all of the staring. Didn't they have manners or something? I thought to myself.

"What? Do you need anything?" I said. Once I spoke, everyone looked away at the same time, afraid of being electrocuted by me. Chiron then proceeded to clear his throat. Great! Perfect timing I thought. Why didn't you do that earlier so nobody would be staring?

"I called this meeting because the Gods have called for a quest. You see Lady Artemis's bow was stolen. It is believed that the bow was stolen when Lady Artemis was at a meeting at Olympus. There needs to be a quest so that we can restore the lost weapon. Lady Artemis has specially requested for her lieutenant Thalia, to lead this quest."

Everyone started murmuring about the possibilities of whoever the thief could be. I was shocked, who would dare to steal Lady Artemis's bow? How did somebody steal her bow anyways? Lady Artemis always keeps it with her. She can summon it or make it disappear at her will. This reminded me of the story Percy and Annabeth had told me about. Yes, that's right. When dad's master bolt got stolen, it was taken right in the throne room by Luke. I shuddered. Could it be that the thief is someone that we actually know?

Chiron cleared his throat again to get our attention. "Thalia," he said. "Do you accept this quest to retrieve your Lady's bow?"

"I accept."

"Good child," Chiron said with a warm smile. "Now go consult the oracle."

I nodded and stood up instantly to go find Rachel or the oracle. I was desperate to get away from Nico. I climbed up the stairs to the bedroom on the floor above where we were meeting. You see, after Rachel became the oracle, Apollo demanded that his precious oracle should have a room, rather than be forced to live in the attic. Actually, I wouldn't have cared less where Rachel slept. That girl was just so … annoying! But one thing we learned is to never challenge the gods unless you want to be incinerated. Rachel now slept in one of the bedrooms in the Big House, while her official room in Camp was being constructed. I pushed open the half opened door to reveal Rachel who was painting away on a large canvas.

"Hey Rachel," I said.

No answer.

"RACHEL!" I yelled.

Finally, she looked up from her painting and realized that I was standing right there in front of her.

"Oh! Hey Thalia," she said. Suddenly, wisps of green mist surrounded her, and the spirit of the oracle engulfed her.

"_Son of darkness and the daughter of the skies,_

_Shall go west and rid of a hunter's disguise,_

_The bow of silver must be found,_

_For the traitor to be bound._

_Daughter of the skies shall fall,_

_To the Lord of the East's call._

_Two will hide a secret,_

_Only to be revealed by the Gods."_

Once the spirit of the oracle had spoken, Rachel went back to her normal annoying self.

"So…what did I say?" She asked.

"Uh … uh nothing. Bye," I said, turning around to race down the stairs to inform the others of the prophecy.

"Thalia, what did Rachel say?" Chiron asked as soon as I entered the room again.

"She said that the son of darkness and the daughter of the skies shall go west and rid of a hunter's disguise. The bow of silver must be found, for the traitor to be bound. Daughter of the skies shall fall, to the Lord of the East's call. Two will hide a secret, only to be revealed by the Gods."

Annabeth stood up, her face pale. "Ok, so we now know that Lady Artemis's bow was stolen by a traitor. This is bad. I know for a fact that the Lord of the East is definitely Hyperion. Adding on to the negative side, I don't like the sound of the daughter of the skies shall fall."

"Neither do I," Chiron said. "I'm afraid I have to agree with what Annabeth said. I have a feeling that Hyperion already has possession of Lady Artemis's bow. His intentions, I have no idea about. All I know is that the Titan's intentions will not be good." Chiron paused, and proceeded to muse over the rest of the prophecy. "Son of darkness and daughter of the skies … Thalia, I believe you will need to go west with Nico." Chiron concluded.

"What?" Nico and I both yelled at the same time.

"I am a huntress and I will not and I repeat, WILL NOT go on a quest with that thing," I hissed at them.

"Hey! I am not a thing, I am a person and what makes you think I even want to go? Especially with you! What a nightmare!" Nico said.

I shocked him hard for saying that. He glared at me, while trying to fix his hair that had gotten all spiky from the volts of electricity I sent through him.

"Stop it! Both of you! You will both go on this quest TOGETHER and you will not complain! Do YOU UNDERSTAND?" Chiron yelled.

I was taken back completely. I have never seen Chiron that angry before. Even though both Nico and I were clearly not fine with this, we both agree to go on the quest since we were forced to. Chiron told us to get ready and go to bed soon, because we were scheduled to leave early tomorrow. I stormed back angrily to the Artemis cabin and slammed the door shut.

"What did Chiron want?" The hunters asked.

"A traitor has stolen our Lady's bow and it is now in the hands of a titan," I said.

Everyone gasped, but one of the gasps seemed wrong, like a happy gasp. I just wasn't sure who it was, or whether if I had heard right so I left it alone.

"I have to go to a quest alone with a boy," I continued. The hunters gasped again. After a small question and answer session, I packed my things and went to bed. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, I thought to myself. I had to go on a quest with the devil!

**This is the same sequence of events but in a different perspective.**

**Nico's POV**

I heard someone knocking hard on my door, while I was sleeping peacefully in the dark. I groaned, and stood up to open the door, only to find an Aphrodite camper. I swear if she wanted to talk about the latest gossip or ask if she could put makeup on me I am going to unleash skeleton soldiers on the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yes? What do you need? I growled. Everyone at camp knows how much I value my sleep. Once, the Stoll brothers woke me up early just to tell me hi since they were bored. Let's just say they woke up later that night by skeleton hands pulling them to the Underworld … more specifically dragging them to Tartarus.

"I-I Ch-Chiron t-told me to get you for a m-mee-meeting," she said, and then ran away at a speed that I didn't even know that the children of Aphrodite were capable of. I sighed and walked over to the Big House. On the way there, I saw Thalia, which was definitely not good. Gods I hate her! She should have just gone back to where she came from with those stupid hunters! When I entered the Big House I sat at my usual seat. Unfortunately, with my bad luck, Thalia just had to sit beside me. So Chiron went on and on about someone stealing the silver bow of Lady Artemis and Thalia had to lead it blah blah blah I didn't really pay attention until I was told I had to go with her on the quest.

"What?" Thalia and I yelled at the same time.

"I am a huntress and I will not and I repeat, WILL NOT go on a quest with that thing," she hissed at us.

What the Hades? I thought to myself. Is she a snake? I mean who hisses? It's probably from spending so much time with Artemis. She could probably make every animal sound that I could think of.

"Hey! I am not a thing, I am a person and what makes you think I even want to go? Especially with you! What a nightmare!" Nico said.

It was true, it was going to be a nightmare to have to be alone with that pinecone tree. Ouch! That girl just shocked me, I glared at her, I wanted to kill her that instant, but I couldn't so I just started fixing my hair then Chiron yelled at us. I've never seen that centaur so angry in my life. Why is he yelling at us anyways? We're the ones being forced to stick with each other for the stupid quest!

I saw Thalia storm back to the Artemis cabin, while I went back to my cabin threw my sword against the wall. I had no choice but to pack my stuff and go to bed, thinking about what horrible things I'm going to have to do tomorrow with the thing from hell. Correction, the thing from Tartarus.

**Hi guys! Please follow me on twitter! I'm SkiaAnand. And don't forget to R&R! Hope u like this story. I wrote it myself. It is also on Wattpad. I had originally written it here, but it had to be deleted because of some stupid group that reported me.**


End file.
